profandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
"We fight for peace." Swordsmen who have proven their mettle and courage in the heat of battle are carefully observed by the Pronteran Royal Armory. Those showing great potential and skill with their weapon and have shown calm and temperance under pressure are recruited into the ranks of the Knights. Whenever there is trouble and adversity in the kingdom, the Knights, mounted on their loyal Pecopecos, are quick to respond and quell the problem. They engage any enemies with great valor, their tough bodies and armor taking the blows for their comrades while they fire safely from a distance. As sure as their braveness is their invaluableness, and the kingdom is sure to fall if it were not for these Knights in shining armor. The Knight class is one of the jobs a Swordsman can choose from upon reaching at least Job Level 50. The Swordsman's sturdiness is increased as he or she becomes a Knight, gaining access to the highest base HP of the non-transcended characters. They are able to rent Pecopecos as mounts, increasing their movement speed and their carrying capacity. They also gain a lot of offensive skills for spears and two-handed swords, making available to them the strongest physical mob control skills. = Jobchange Guide = See: Knight Job Quest = Builds = STR/VIT Two-Handed Sword *STR: 80-99 *AGI: 1 *INT: 10-40 *VIT: 70-90 *DEX: 40-70 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Bowling Bash *Two-Hand Quicken *Counter Attack *Pecopeco Riding *Provoke *Endure A mobbing build using Bowling Bash to dispatch a huge number of enemies at the same time, the STR/VIT Two-Handed Knight takes as many monsters as he or she can and then execute Bowling Bash to take care of them. Although it is a bit tricky to use properly, Bowling Bash is the highest damage physical mobbing skill and is particularly effective against bunched up monsters. This Knight has a very high STR and a decent to high DEX stat in order to maximize Bowling Bash damage. VIT is also high to make sure the Knight is capable of handling the damage dealt by the mobs. Some points may also be provided for INT to make the character less reliant on SP items. In skills, aside from Bowling Bash, this build also makes great use of Pecopeco Riding and Provoke in order to obtain mobs faster, while Endure is used to allow movement when trapped by the mob. This build has a lot of skill points left, so Two-Hand Quicken can be maximized. Note that Bowling Bash can be used with ANY weapon, and the Two-Handed Sword may be replaced with other one-handed weapons(preferably a One-handed Sword if Sword Mastery is perfected) to allow the use of a Shield in the left hand. AGI/STR Two-Handed Sword *STR: 70-99 *AGI: 80-99 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 30-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Two-Hand Quicken *Bowling Bash *Counter Attack Other suggested skills: *Pecopeco Riding *Provoke A build made for speed, the AGI/STR Knight attacks continuously and furiously. The high STR makes sure that each hit brings the hurt, and the AGI stat makes sure this happens in rapid succession. With Two-Hand Quicken and the right equipment and buffs, the Knight may reach the legendary 190 ASPD. This build also features high FLEE, making it easier to one-on-one stronger opponents(as long as they don't hit you). A decent DEX is also required to make sure that the attacks connect. Some stat points may be invested in INT to raise SP recovery, or in VIT to increase the MHP a bit and to provide some tolerance against status problems. This problem with this build is that it has problems facing huge mobsl; Bowling Bash is a powerful anti-mobbing skill and may just provided enough firepower to thin or eliminate the mob. And Pecopeco Riding may prove to be useful in running away from mobs if it is too much to handle(just make sure that Cavalier Mastery is maxed so that you won't suffer any ASPD penalties). AGI/LUK Critical Two-Handed Sword *STR: 50-80 *AGI: 80-99 *INT: 1-10 *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 20-40 *LUK: 60-99 Skills: *Two-Hand Quicken *Bowling Bash *Counter Attack Other suggested skills: *Pecopeco Riding *Provoke A variation of the AGI Two-Hand Quicken build with a twist. This time, the main damage stat is LUK: although it's base ATK increase is little, it does affect the Critical Attack Rate. This build has the advantage of being able to damage high defense monsters as well as having to invest less in DEX since hit rate is not as vital. However, it will still lose out to a Crit Assassin (Crit-Sin) in critical rate and damage, although it does have the advantage of having a higher ASPD. Some builds go for LUK higher than their base level by 1 point in order to negate the Curse effects of the weapon Muramasa(needs verification). STR/VIT Lancer *STR: 80-99 *AGI: 1 *INT: 1-30 *VIT: 70-99 *DEX: 40-70 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Brandish Spear *Pierce *Pecopeco Riding *Provoke Other suggested skills: *Spear Boomerang *Spear Stab Another mobbing Knight build, this time focusing on spears. Brandish Spear has a lower damage modifier than Bowling Bash, but it has the advantages of a wider effect range, lower SP cost, and overall ease of use. However, the Knight must have all spear abilities in his skill tree(not necessarily maxed) as well as Pecopeco related skills in order to gain access to this skill. A very high STR and decent to high DEX is needed in this build to maximize mobbing damage, as well as high VIT to survive the mob. Provoke is a good way of attracting mobs, while Pierce is a powerful single attack skill, capable of hitting medium enemies twice and large enemies thrice. The other spear skills may also be maximized, especially the ranged Spear Boomerang. AGI Lancer *STR: 70-90 *AGI: 70-90 *INT: 1-30 *VIT: 20-60 *DEX: 30-50 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Pierce *Provoke *Pecopeco Riding Other suggested skills: *Brandish Spear *Bowling Bash A rather unorthodox build when introduced some years ago, this build has gained some popularity especially with the introduction of new cards and equipment. This build relies on the Pierce skill, which has a powerful attack which can hit medium and large enemies two to three times, respectively. The skill's rate of usage is dependent on the ASPD of the user, and can be spammed if the Knight has a fast ASPD. This build still requires a high to very high STR and a high to very high AGI to increase Pierce damage and activation rate. A decent DEX is needed to make the attacks hit and to reduce the MIN-MAX damage. Some points from AGI or STR can be spared to turn VIT from decent to high, and a few INT points may also be desirable to provide SP recovery. Other skills needed are Provoke, which can decrease the defense of the target, and Pecopeco Riding, which adds +10 damage to Spear Mastery and removes the size reduction penalty against medium size enemies. Other skills that may be considered as anti-mob control are Brandish Spear OR Bowling Bash(this skill can be used on any weapon, including spears). AGI/VIT Hybrid *STR: 50-70 *AGI: 60-90 *INT: 1-20 *VIT: 60-90 *DEX: 30-40 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Two-Handed Skills OR *Spear Skills The Hybrid is a much more defensive than the AGI and VIT Knights, combining both stats to create a durable AGI/VIT Knight. This build boasts high VIT resulting in high HP and defense, at the same time having high AGI and FLEE. The increased AGI also gives a boost to the ASPD, although it is not as high as that of a pure ASPD build. While this build is great in the defensive edge, it trades durability for offense, reducing STR to decent and high and DEX low to decent. If some points are available, then INT may be invested upon to increase SP recovery. The wonder of this build is that it's stats allows it to use both Two-Handed Sword skills and Spear skills properly, and may even choose to use both if the skill point allocation is balanced well. =Equipment= The following are good equipments for most Knight builds. *Set Equipment: **Odin's Set ***Magni's Cap: Def + 5, STR + 2 ***Odin's Blessing: Def + 6 ***Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral by 5% ***Set Bonus: STR + 2, Def + 5, MDef + 5, if equipped by Swordsman Class: Def+5 **Battleground Set (Should not be used by Grand Cross Crusader or when not facing Demi-Human monsters) ***General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Set Bonus: Increases damage received from all Non-Demihuman monster by 3 times, VIT + 3, Maximum HP + 12%, Increases Heal and Item recovery by 10%, When attacking physically, there is a chance to recover 6000HP over 10 seconds. *Armor: **Full Plate1: Def + 10 **Legion Plate1: Def + 11 **General's Plate Mail1: Def + 7, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 150, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Pecopeco Card: MHP + 10% ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% when receiving physical attacks ****Marc Card: Immunity against Freezing Status ****Evil Druid Card: Enchant Armor with Undead Property (impossible to Freeze and Stone Curse, but impossible to heal and revive) *Shield: **Shield1: Def + 6 **Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral property attacks by 5% *Garment: **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Paldron1: Def + 5 **General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Whisper Card: FLEE + 20, increase damage from Ghost Property by 50% ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Boots1: Def + 4 **Greaves1: Def + 5 **Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 ****Boss Egnigem Card: MHP/MSP + 10%, recover 50 HP and 10 SP every 50 seconds STR Builds *Headgear: **Helm/Helm1: Def + 6, Top **Bone Helm/Bone Helmf1: Def+ 7, Top **Spiky Band/Spiky Band1: Def + 6, Top ***Insert Grand Pecopeco Card(5% Gloria level 1 when receiving physical damage; Def+3, VIT+3 if equipped with Pecopeco compounded armor) if headgear is slotted. **Evolved Orc Hero Helm: Def + 5, STR + 2, VIT + 1, MHP + 10%, Top-Middle **Baphomet Horns: Def + 5, Increase damage against Demi-humans by 12%, increase ATK by 1 every Job Level (maximum of 20), Upper **Alice Doll1: STR + 1, increase damage against Demi-humans by 10%, Upper **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Chicken Hat: ASPD + 5%, chance to cast Crazy Uproar every attack, cannot by upgraded, Upper **Angel Ears/Evil Ears: Def + 1, STR + 1, Middle **Angel Spirit: STR + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Fin Helm: Def + 2, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Evolved Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Brute Monsters by 5%, Lower **Gentleman's Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Demi-Human Monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Swords ***Blade4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Flamberge: Very very strong Elemental ***Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack **Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack **Two-Handed Swords ***Bastard Sword3 ***Two-Handed Sword2 ***Claymore: Very very strong Elemental ****Schweizersabel/Schweizersable2: Wind Property, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Lightning Bolt on the enemy when attacking **Spears ***Pike4: Properly carded with racial/size damage cards to maximize damage output ***Pole Axe1: STR + 1, INT + 2, DEX + 1 ***Brocca: Increases damage inflicted on Neutral Property by 25%, pierces Defense of its target. ***Lance: Very very strong Elemental ***Hellfire: Fire Property, STR + 3, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Fire Ball on the enemy when attacking. ***Zephyrus/Zephyrus3: Wind Property, add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Thunder Storm on the enemy when attacking, causes Silence effect to enemies by 2% chance. ***Alsphiess: Ignores DEF of the target, add a 2% chance of auto casting Level 5 Pierce on the enemy when attacking, increases damage done against Demi-human monster by 10% *Accessories: **Safety Ring: Def + 3, MDEF + 3 **Necklace1: VIT + 1 ***Compounded with Spore Card(VIT + 2) **Ring1: STR + 1 ***Compounded with Mantis Card(STR + 3) **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 **Neo Safety Ring: Def + 5, MDEF + 5 AGI Two-Handed Sword Builds *Set Equipment: **Morrigane Set ***Morrigane's Helm: Def + 4, LUK + 2, ATK + 3 ***Morrigane's Manteau: Def + 3, LUK + 2, Perfect Dodge + 8 ***Morrigane's Belt: ATK + 5, Critical Rate + 3 ***Morrigane's Pendant: STR + 2, Critical Rate + 3 ***Set Bonus: STR + 2, LUK + 9, Critical Rate + 13, ATK + 18, Perfect Dodge + 13 *Headgear: **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Chicken Hat: ASPD + 5%, chance to cast Crazy Uproar every attack, cannot by upgraded, Upper **Angel Ears/Evil Ears: Def + 1, STR + 1, Middle **Angel Spirit: STR + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Iron Cain: Def + 1, Lower **Gentelman's Pipe: Reduce damage from Demi-human monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Bastard Sword3 **Two-Handed Sword2 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Racial/Size damage cards ****Soldier Skeleton card(Crit + 9%) ****Doppelganger Card(ASPD + 10%) **Muramasa: Curse its owner by a low chance, Crit + 30%, ASPD + 8% *Accessories: **Ring1: STR + 1 **Brooch1: AGI + 1 ***Possible Cards to compound: ****Mantis Card(STR + 3) ****Kukre Card(AGI + 2) **Critical Ring: Crit + 5 **Neo Critical Ring: Crit + 10 **The Sign: ATK and MATK + 5% **Medal of Honor(Swordsman): ATK and MATK + 5%, HIT + 10, MHP + 500, MSP + 50 =Skills= Knights need to do a quest in order to obtain the following skill: Knights need to be soul linked with Knight Spirit in order to use the following skill See also:Swordsman Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Swordsman *Paladin Category:Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Classes